It is necessary that an IP address that is configured to communicate with a communication apparatus that has been added to a computer system (hereafter referred to as an added apparatus in some cases) is allocated to the added apparatus.
An IP address is allocated to each of the communication apparatuses by a manager in such a manner that the duplication between communication apparatuses does not occur. In other words, in the case in which there is an added apparatus, it is necessary for a manager to determine an IP address that is to be allocated to an added apparatus from IP addresses that are not yet allocated and to allocate an IP address that has been determined to an added apparatus for every added apparatus.
However, determining an IP address and allocating an IP address that has been determined for every communication apparatus are cumbersome and complicated.
An example of a server that is configured to automatically allocate an IP address to an added apparatus, for instance is a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server.